facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Zucco (The Batman)
'''Tony Zucco '''is a minor antagonist in ''The Batman. ''Although he was a major villain to Robin. History Tony Zucco was part of a knife-throwing act in the circus. During one of his acts, Zucco accidentally missed and resulted in his father's death. Later on in life, Tony became a mobster in Gotham City and he and his brothers used intimidation methods on all travelling acts and businesses in the city. His brothers are a strongman, a lion tamer and a juggler. When Hailey's Circus came in town, Zucco attempted to force the Flying Grasons in paying them protection money but John Grason wouldn't stand for it and Dick Grayson called the police minutes after they appeared. Batman arrived and stopped them, the only one who he managed to capture was the lion-tamer while the rest escaped. Seeking revenge on them all for getting his brother arrested, Zucco planned the "Death of the Graysons" by removing the two nuts from the railings they were using. During the act, Mary and John Grayson found out during their performance but it was too late and they both fell to their deaths while Dick was watching. Dick Grayson was then taken in by Bruce Wayne to give him a home and protection. Batman went out to interrogate the Strongman and Juggle, wanting to defeat Zucco for killing Dick's parents, but he was knocked out and tied to a knife throwing board by Tony. Tony started throwing knives at the board to try and scare Batman before finally offing him. Luckily, Dick Grayson discovered the Batcave and arrived with the identity of Robin. After a fierce battle, Zucco was eventually taken down by the Dymanic Duo and then was apprehended by the police. Tony was then executed for murder. Personality Powers and Abilities Quotes *"Well, one day...I missed." *"Looks like the Circus is in town. Tony Zucco, welcome to Gotham City." *"I'd like to think I'm helping you, John. For a small favor, my brothers and I will provide you and your circus with...protection." *"You don't pay us then you'll have to deal with the strongman, a lion tamer and a juggler." *"You've got quite a family here, John. My pop use to say, family is the most important thing, I know my brothers mean the one thing in the world to me. I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to them." *"Let me be blunt, John. I don't think this circus nor your family can afford having our protection." *"Our family has been divided. I think we should return the favour." *"I think the Flying Graysons might have to change their name." *"Morning, sunshine. Ya know, being here really brings back memories. Believe it or not, once upona time me and my pops were in the circus. We are knife throwers. Well, I threw the knives and dad hoped I didn't hit him. It was quite an act really. We put him on a board just like the one you're on and I'd say: ladies and gentlemen, don't try this at home, I'm a trained professional. Then my dad said: I knew we should've given you piano lessons instead. Always good for a laugh." *"So Batman's got family too. Cute." *"Didn't ya parents teach you any manners?" *"I watched ya take down my brother, Batman. Now it's you're turn to watch." Category:The Batman Characters